Teach Me
by princess1sari
Summary: Troy is a teacher.  Gabriella is a student.  He's thirty.  She's seventeen.  Can such a taboo relationship be so.. right?  Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello, loves! I'm watching the Colts 33 vs. Cowboys pre-season football game right now and I'm loving every minute of it! Just thought I'd share

I hope you like this story! Review and such, please. I love youuu all! Oh yeah and there will be a lot of drama in this thing.

**Important:** This is nothing like the movie blah blah my own story blah blah etc hahah.

**Summary:** Troy Bolton is a history teacher. Gabriella Montez is in one of his classes. He's thirty. She's seventeen. Can such a taboo relationship be so.. right? Troyella.

**Disclaimer:** I'm going to have to take out loans for college; do you honestly think I own HSM? ;

**Chapter One**

Gabriella Montez was ready for the bell to ring, signifying the end of her fifth period, five minutes before it rang. As soon as it did ring, she raced out of her Calculus class in the math hall of East High School to her United States History class on the complete other side of the building. Halfway there, still speed walking, she pulled her schedule out of her binder and made sure she was heading to the right room.

Five minutes later she entered the classroom. She chose a seat on the left side of the room and surveyed her surroundings. She recognized a few faces already in the class and more as they came in. She also saw a halfway decent looking man staring intently at his laptop. _He must be Mr. Bolton_, she thought.

The bell rang and pulled Gabriella out of her thoughts. She pulled out the binder she designated for the class and waited for Mr. Troy Bolton to speak.

"Hey you guys. I'm Mr. Bolton and this is United States History. Let me take roll real quick before we get started," Troy introduced and then proceeded to call the students' names.

"Gabrielle Montez," Troy called and waited for the response.

"Gabriella," Gabriella corrected as she raised her hand.

"Okay let me write that in. The list on the computer cut off your name after the first 'l.' I'm sorry about that," Troy apologized as he looked at the student with whom he was speaking. He saw she was wearing snug-fitting jeans and a black and white horizontally striped shirt with a magenta shirt layered over it. She had her binder and a pencil out and looked ready to start learning, even on the first day of school. She was politely smiling at him and Troy noticed she was blushing. He found himself wondering if she was always so shy or if she would open up after awhile, but he was also glad she didn't seem like she would cause much trouble.

Boy was he wrong.

Troy quickly finished calling roll and walked up to the front of the class. He surveyed the high school juniors sitting in front of him and could immediately pick out those who would do well in his class and those who wouldn't. Gabriella was in the 'do well' category—he had a good feeling about her.

"This may be regular US History but it will not be a slack class," Troy started his introduction, "If you pay attention, take notes, and study you will do well in this class. If you slack off, you won't do well, and I can only do so much to help you. My biggest pet peeve is not trying and I will say right now that if you don't take advantage of the education you're getting and you really just don't care: go ahead and drop out. Don't waste mine and your peers' time.

"If you can't tell by now, I'm one of the most honest people you will ever meet. I will tell it like it is and that makes some people think I'm a jerk, but I'm not. As long as you aren't an idiot I'm a really nice guy. Anybody have any questions?" Troy asked.

"Yeah man when does this class end?" Scott, one of the school's better football players, asked to the amusement of much of the class. Gabriella just rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand Scott and did not understand how everyone loved him. Troy noticed that Gabriella didn't join in on the laughter and smiled.

"You still have twenty minutes. Go back to sleep," Troy answered the boy's question, referring to the nap he had taken through most of the class. With this Gabriella smirked but stopped and blushed when she noticed her teacher glancing at her.

The last twenty minutes of class were spent going over the syllabus that Troy had handed out. At last the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room to go home after their first day of school. Troy had situated himself at his other desk in the back of the room by the door.

Gabriella sauntered to the door. She was in no rush to get home; she didn't want to be there. On her way out she saw Troy looking at her, smiling. Gabriella gave him a smile back and, with a sing-song voice she called out, "Bye Mr. Bolton."

Before he had a chance to respond she was gone.

"Bye, Gabriella," He whispered to no one.

**A/N: **So how'd you like it?? I'll alternate between using 'Troy' and 'Mr. Bolton' a lot in this story. Sorry this is kind of short; it's just an introductory chapter. Not only were Troy, Gabriella, and the beginning of their interactions introduced, but y'all also got a teeny hint to Gabriella's home life. Please review! It'll make me happy and I'll update faster

Loveyouall 333


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** There will be cussing in this chapter, sorry if you're offended. It fits in with the situation though so bear with me. Also Gabriella's home situation might not be realistic but it's my story and so it is what it is hahah.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HSM why would I be writing this when I could be at premieres and appearances?

**Chapter Two**

"Gabriella Rose Montez!"

Gabriella shot an annoyed look at her door.

"GABRIELLA ROSE MONTEZ GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Letting out an irritated sigh, Gabriella put her homework down and made her way downstairs to find the source of the obnoxious yelling.

"Gabriella what the hell took you so long?!" The woman yelled at Gabriella, "I need you to work for me tonight. You've already got some clients, get going."

"Are you serious? I'm not working for you, _Mother_," Gabriella angrily responded, emphasizing 'mother', "I'm not a goddamn whore."

Mrs. Montez, or Elizabeth Coney as her clients knew her, was a world class prostitute. She was one of the most sought after in the country and her creepy clients were always hanging around the house hitting on Gabriella. She charged up to hundreds of thousands for her services and men were lining up to pay. Because of her high rates, Gabriella and her mother were very wealthy, but none of that was worth it. Elizabeth would frequently make Gabriella help her out, to which Gabriella always said no. It didn't matter though; the men would always find a way to get exactly what they wanted. No matter what Gabriella did to stop it it never worked. Even the police were in on it—Elizabeth would give them half price discounts as long as they kept their mouths shut. Gabriella was trapped in a brothel.

"You little bitch!" Elizabeth screamed as she slapped Gabriella hard across the face. Gabriella fell back a little but regained her balance quickly; she was used to this.

The doorbell rang, forcing Elizabeth to leave Gabriella alone.

"This isn't over. You're working for me tonight whether you like it or not. Get changed you fucking slut!" Elizabeth snarled before heading to the front door and welcoming her next client.

Few tears fell down Gabriella's face. She was used to this, it didn't affect her anymore. She walked back up the stairs to her room when she felt someone watching her.

"Hi, um, can I help you?" Gabriella asked the mystery man, who reeked of alcohol and was slowly making his way closer to her.

With each step he took toward her, Gabriella took one back. She ended up trapped against the wall and he quickly closed the remaining space between them, his whiskey-tainted breath hot on her neck.

"I'm a lonely, lonely man and I'm looking for some company, baby," the man slurred into her ear as Gabriella squeezed her eyes shut. _Please let this be over and done with quickly_, Gabriella pleaded with him in her mind as his hand traveled up her shirt and his mouth forcefully fought with hers. She lay still in his grasp, not responding to any of his movements and allowing him to drag her into the guest room. The man pushed Gabriella in first, and then closed the door with his foot after following her in.

Gabriella lay in the guest bed afterwards, not crying or angry or anything. She felt numb to all emotions at that moment and it wasn't the first time. The man had left several minutes earlier leaving Gabriella with the $50,000 cash he owed her next to her in the bed.

Finally, Gabriella lifted herself off of the bed, took the money, and walked to the door. Upon opening the door she looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and then walked into her room and locked the door. She made her way into the bathroom and lifted up her shirt to check out her new bruises. A few small ones were forming on her back and there was a large one on her upper thigh from running into the footboard on the guestroom bed an hour earlier.

All of a sudden, Gabriella burst into tears. She slid down the wall of her bathroom and wept into her hands for minutes.

Suddenly, she stopped. She stood up and wiped her face with tissues. She walked over to her bed and started working on her homework again, determined to keep her mind busy and off of the nights events.

An hour later Gabriella was finished with her homework. Not wanting to be in her house any longer, she went to her balcony and shimmied down the tree. After reaching the ground and walking out of sight of her house, she put her iPod headphones on and turned on "Beautiful Girls" by Sean Kingston. Gabriella could always count on an upbeat song to lift her mood.

Gabriella wandered the dark, lonely streets lit only by a few streetlamps. She wasn't afraid; she had more to be afraid of at home. She felt at peace and closed her eyes only to begin singing and dancing along to the music she was listening to.

When the song was over Gabriella opened her eyes and almost screamed. A man with a dog on a leash was standing in front of her and she finally recognized the man as Mr. Bolton.

"Hey Mr. Bolton. What are you doing out so late?" Gabriella inquired.

"I should be asking you the same question. Don't you know it's not safe for a pretty girl like you to be walking along the streets alone at night?" Mr. Bolton replied with concern.

"I have worse things to be worried about," Gabriella said quietly, but loud enough for Troy to hear. _Did he just call me pretty?_ She blushed at the thought.

"Might I ask what?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella began walking again, together.

"It's, uhh, nothing. Don't worry about it, really, I'm fine," Gabriella tried to cover, but failed.

"Gabriella, why is there a bruise on your face?" Troy asked, ignoring Gabriella's last statement but now noticing the bruise as they passed under a streetlamp.

"You can call me Gabby. I ran into a door…clumsy me heh," Gabriella laughed nervously, hoping her teacher would drop the subject.

Troy didn't want to press the subject anymore when she seemed so uncomfortable about it. He vowed to find out about it later though.

"You have a beautiful voice you know," Troy said instead, referring to a few minutes before.

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton. You never answered my question though. Why are you out here so late?" Gabriella quickly changed the subject.

"To walk my dog and to engage in interesting conversation with an interesting person while I escort her back to her house," Troy laughed and smiled at Gabriella. They were both thankful for the darkness so neither noticed the other had blushed.

The two laughed and joked and talked about a myriad of subjects until they reached Gabriella's house.

"Here I am. Thank you, Mr. Bolton, for engaging in interesting conversation with me and walking me home. My mom doesn't know I left so if you could never mention this to her that'd be great," Gabriella joked but was really grateful.

"No problem, Gabby. Have a good night and I'll see you in class tomorrow," Troy replied as he watched her shimmy up the tree and safely get onto her balcony. She waved to him before stepping inside her room. Troy began to walk back to his house with his dog.

Gabriella lay in her bed and Troy continued his walk home, both thinking about the other.

_Is this wrong?_

**A/N:** Chapter two is complete! How'd you like it? I hope it was good! Sorry about the cussing and such but it was needed. If you have any ideas for this story let me know I would love to hear them Review please 33


End file.
